This invention relates to a programmable billing system suitable for use in an automatic reproducing machine. In its broadest aspects the system provides a means for counting reoccurring events and generating a weighted output signal proportional to the billing value of the events.
In automatic copying machines, billing information is generally obtained by sensing some machine occurrence, such as support material feeding or the like, and sending this information directly to a billing meter system via a hard wired electrical network. In such arrangments, the billing system merely counts the total number of copies, which number is later employed to arrive at a final bill. An example of such a hard wired prior art billing system can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,570.
In leased copying machines which operate in a single mode, it is common practice to bill customers at a set rate for each copy made. It is also common practice to lease such machines at a set charge for a minumum predetermined number of copies and, then, on a somewhat reduced rate for all copies in excess of the predetermined number made during any given billing period. Under this arrangement, assuming the same total number of copies made during a given period, the rate charged per copy does not vary according to the length of the runs made from any one original at one time. Inasmuch as the use of the machine for short copy runs results in increased wear of the machine over medium and long copy runs, it is desirable to adjust the billing rate for copies on a basis proportionate to the actual wear or usage imposed upon the machine. This required a more sophisticated billing system to monitor the billing charges for each machine.
In addition, current copy machines are capable of operation in a variety of different operating modes. For example, copy machines, in addition to the capability of generating standard size reproductions of black on white material, are now capable also of producing reduced copies, enlarged copies, single color and multi-color copies, to mention but a few.
Inasmuch as each operating mode may have a different billing rate per copy produced, the complexity of calculating the monthly lease fee is again greatly increased. Since, as mentioned above, the rates within each mode are also to be varied based on actual wear of the machine the problem of automatically calculating the total bill becomes even more complex. It is easily seen that there is an unacceptably large probability of error in manually arriving at a total fee based on different rates for each of several different operating modes and different rates within each mode depending on the length of each run.
In addition to the above-noted complexities, a change in the rates for each mode and copy run length became a technically difficult duty to be accomplished and verified in the field.